


This Can't Go On Forever

by MyBohemianBird



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBohemianBird/pseuds/MyBohemianBird
Summary: Shane knew it was inevitable, there was no escaping time. But he prayed for a lifetime with Ryan, maybe if vampires were real, they could spend an eternity together, bickering about things that don't exist and cherish the moments spent together. Shane could just hope that he wasn't left too far behind.





	This Can't Go On Forever

Shane knew it was inevitable, there was no escaping time. But he prayed for a lifetime with Ryan, maybe if vampires were real, they could spend an eternity together, bickering about things that don't exist and cherish the moments spent together. Shane could just hope that he wasn't left too far behind.

It happened when they were filming a new Supernatural episode, this time, it was about vampires. Shane, like the skeptic he is, argued that vampires weren't real, that they were all bullshit like the ghosts that terrify Ryan. Shane figured that if vampires could live for an eternity, why hadn't anyone caught one for definitive proof that they are real and even if there was, was it even reliable? For the rest of the episode, Shane spaced out and thought about his future with Ryan. They had been dating for 2 years after a bad breakup with Helen almost a year ago. He knew that Ryan had a fragile heart that he protected since he was young. 

It was when Shane stared at his boyfriend beaming about the topic that he no longer was paying attention to, Shane realized how much he loved this man, he knew that as long as they were together, they could overcome everything, even through thick and thin.

Maybe God, or whatever deity that created time, wanted to teach us all a lesson, to cherish all the memories because moments don't really happened twice, he figured. And he wanted to make the best memories with Ryan before they passed, and maybe in the afterlife, he would find Ryan again and they'd spend it like it was their last day.

When they would make love, they went slow, they took in eachothers bodies and Ryan would use his nails and scratch Shane's back. Their hands would roam on eachothers body, already memorizing all the curves and little imperfections that were perfect to them. 

It was the first night after they had sex that Shane sat on the roof and just contemplated his relationship with Ryan, at that time, they were dating for a few months. He didn't hear Ryan climb up the roof or when he sat next to Shane and put he head on his shoulder. He asked Shane to come inside. It was a chilly morning, the sun was just peeking up the horizon and for a few minutes, though it didn't actually feel that long, Shane finally agreed to go back inside to the warmth of his apartment and Ryan.

Shane knew that his time with Ryan wouldn't be forever, but maybe they'd get 40 years together. But one day, one will leave first and the other will be left behind to grieve. He knew Ryan knew that too, and took all the time they needed to love each other.

If they were vampires, death would just be a joke to them, they could go out and have a drink or two. They would laugh at all the lovers with their plans that would probably never happen. And Shane wouldn't need to hold Ryan's hand because they have all the time they need to make the most important memories.

But time running out is a gift, and Shane will work hard until the end of his shift and every second he's free, he'll give it all to Ryan and Shane could only pray that when the time comes, he won't be left behind. And there would be times where they would fight, there will be times they have to spend some days alone, but Shane knew that they'll always come back together, they are eachothers light of their life. And no matter how much they argue or fight, it just only brings them closer.

Shane knew that the time he had with Ryan was limited. And he did everything in his powers to make Ryan feel as if he was the only one. And God, Shane was more than sure about his decision to marry Ryan. He had already planned everything out and all his friends were so proud of them and all Shane could ever hope for was for Ryan to give his broken heart to him so Shane could mend it and make Ryan feel special. He wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up next to him, falling in love more by the seconds, date nights every week, have a child or two, live their lives to the fullest and Shane could only ever hope that Ryan wouldn't leave him too far behind.

They had been together for 40 years and they got news that Ryan developed cancer, unfortunately it couldn't be cured. Shane wasn't too worried like he thought he would've been all those years ago, he finally understood what he and Ryan were, they were soulmates. They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and a year later they had a daughter named Eleanor. And everyday was another memory to be kept for Shane to remember. Ryan only had a few months to live, and Shane spent everyday he could with Ryan until he finally passed.

It wasn't until another six months passed when Shane went too, he prayed for a lifetime with Ryan after he went and hoped to be a vampire, even if they weren't real. Even after all these years, Shane remained a skeptic, and even as Ryan sat on Shane's bed, looking like his golden days, stroking his husbands hair, Shane still didn't believe. Yet he knew, Ryan stayed behind for him, waited for him until they left the world together, but now he had an eternity with Ryan and they could continue to bicker about Shane's scepticism and relive the memories they had as Shane took his final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit's "If We Were Vampires." I was listening to it all day at school qnd I can't get it out of my head. It's such a deep song and I really love it, so I hope you enjoyed it. (:  
> Let me know if I made mistakes so I can fix it, thank you!


End file.
